


you take me higher

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Slow Dancing, Steve loves Tony, Tony loves Steve, although i legit do not mention it at all, brief mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve and tony share a moment while they dance for the first time as newlyweds.





	you take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to riri's higher and love on the brain on repeat ((;;
> 
> but in all honesty that title is an lazy ass attempt because i suck at making them
> 
> aLso this is set after endgame so you can have some base on where im going with this, cause the peggy and steve slow dancing scene was great
> 
> also also, old man steve is a punk ass bitch
> 
> anyway im done for now byeeee

* * *

the lovely couple were dancing by themselves to the music.

a slow song they picked, a bit emotional, but it set the mood perfectly.

"are you okay down there, tony?" steve asks, and crains his neck downward to look at his new, shorter husband.

"me? im doing great, my head's buried in your chest, im perfectly content, steve." tony joked as he nuzzled the older's chest a bit.

steve chuckled and shifted tony away from him so he could look at his face. "you know..you're an amazing man, tony."

tony hummed. "oh i know, i've heard it about a thousand times. but it's way more special coming from you, my dear husband." he lightly smirked.

"of course it would be, i doubt anyone means more than me to you, right?" steve jokingly said.

tony drifted off, like he was in thought, making steve lightly punch his shoulder, making him say: "i'm kidding, kidding!"

steve rolled his eyes as they settled back into a comfortable silence.

"hey tony?"

"yes, honey?"

steve cleared his throat. "i wanna uh, say im sorry for everything i've done in the past. i know i may of not treated you like i should've, especially with the whole thing in germany. but im glad it's behind us now, because i've been dreaming about this day since i met you." the super-soldier choked up a bit, and his eyes started to water. he locked eyes with tony, he couldn't tell what he was thinking as his face as emotionless, but his eyes showed love, passion, and sympathy.

but, he continued nonetheless.

"i love and adore you so much, and i-i haven't felt this way in years since, you know." at that part he looked up to the ceiling solemnly, sadness and grief briefly showed on his face. but was replaced with a bitter smile.

"you really showed me a new world, tony. every time you would touch me, i just couldn't get enough. every time we would make love, i adore how you take care of me how i should've done with you years ago."

steve blinked away some of his tears, smiling brightly down at tony as the brunette tried to comfort him.

"you mean the world to me, baby. and im glad i can finally call you my husband." 

as steve looked at tony, waiting for an response, tony seized forward for a passionate, but slow kiss.

it was filled with so much emotion that steve didn't realize he was crying through it.

"hey, hey it's all okay, stevie." tony wiped away the tears from his face. "don't cry, gorgeous. i've got you."

the younger man laid two kisses on the other's eyelids, making him giggle softly at the affection.

"i hope you know i forgive you for all of that, right? all of that is the past, we're past that. although you really hurt me then, im over it now." tony made to emphasize his point with hand motions along with, "it's done. finito."

he wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. "i love you so damn much i don't know how to think most of the time. you stuck with me even through my shitty reputation. you saw past that unlike most people, which im glad for."

tony presses his face against his chest and sighs dreamily. "i thought you were only a dream, i never would've thought i would be here, together, with you. wow. holy shit, i can't believe i'm marrying captain america."

steve pressed a kiss on tony's forehead. "well how do you think i feel? i can't believe tony fucking stark is now my husband."

tony looked at him with mock surprise. "ooh, so we're on the cursing level now, huh rogers?"

"funny how you're still calling me rogers but im taking your last name." steve raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

"shit, i forgot about that." 

the super-soldier laughed and looked fondly at his lover.

"of course you would, you work in that lab all day and the only thing keeping you up is coffee." steve mentioned.

"well- okay yeah that's true."

they both faded out into a laugh and went back to their slow dancing in each other's embrace.

"steve rogers-stark. steve stark-rogers."

steve hummed at him in question.

"oh nothing, i was testing it out to see which one i prefer."

steve grinned at him. "how about just steve stark?"

tony contemplated for a moment. "that could work too."

"hey steve?"

"yeah, tony?"

"i love you."

...

"i love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> this was cute
> 
> right?
> 
> honestly i was gonna make it sad but nah it's 6 in the morning and i ain't in the mood for angst
> 
> but i hope y'all like this tho ((':


End file.
